Hetalia High: Spamano
by TheLaziestWriterAlive
Summary: Lovino, a junior in highschool, has feeling for his senior; a very handsome Spaniard named Antonio. When Lovino fails his Spanish class and Antonio is chosen to tutor him, how exactly will Lovino react when Antonio suddenly makes a move on him?
1. Chapter 1

Lovino used his finger to pull down a blind piece. A pinkish tint covered his cheeks as he held in his smile:

His favorite Spaniard was undressing again.

Antonio was pulling his shirt off over his head when he felt a familiar, strange feeling. He turned around and looked all over his room, as if he'd suddenly see somebody looking at him. He walked to his blind-less window and peered out.

Since he was on the first floor, he didn't have to look down. He knew the students on each side of him were gone, so the strange "I'm being watched" feeling must have been coming from the junior's dormitories.

Antonio frowned. He didn't see any blinds open, or any heads sticking out of the windows. He turned his back again and discarded the feeling.

Lovino peeked through his blinds again; he was seriously starting to think that Antonio would catch him peeping. His breathing evened out when he saw the senior turn his back.

Lovino's eyes couldn't peel away from the tanned skin for their owner's life. He just couldn't look away. It was too beautiful a site.

The Italian sighed and finally blinked his eyes. He sunk down a little and lowered his hand.

_Why? _he thought._ Why do I torture myself like this? It's not like he'll ever notice me... Dammit..._

Lovino again drew in a deep breath and walked away to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Carreido. Mr. Vargas, please see me after class," the Spanish teacher called out. The whole class went "Oooh" as they left, a few of them patting their "farewells" on the two students' backs.<p>

Lovino stuck his bottom lip out slightly and crossed his arms as he walked to the teacher's desk. Antonio was in the front row so he was already there. Lovino stood on the opposite side of the desk as the Spaniard, not looking at him.

"Mr. Vargas, are you aware of your grade in this class?" the teacher started, looking at Lovino with sorrow-filled brown eyes. Lovino didn't nod or shake his head. The teacher continued. "You have an F, Mr. Vargas. And coming from Italy, you should learn the Spanish language."

Antonio stood there awkwardly, his arms folded behind his back. He was mainly looking at the teacher, so he didn't take note of the glances he was getting from Lovino.

The teacher lectured Lovino for another minute, and turned to Antonio.

"Antonio, you are my by-far best student," she told him. Lovino slunk his shoulders and mocked her by making funny faces. Antonio refrained from letting a giggle loose by biting his inner lip.

"Can you please tutor Mr. Vargas privately?" Lovino's face froze while he was sticking his tongue out and Antonio bit down on his lip so hard he heard a sickening crunch-like sound.

"Ow!" he gasped as he held his lips. He could taste the blood in his mouth, but he set the pain aside anyhow.

"_Perdón? _Tutor him?" Antonio sputtered. Lovino suddenly snapped out of his shocked state of mind.

"Pri- privately?" he shrieked, stopping halfway due to the squeaking sound in his voice.

The teacher merely nodded. Lovino felt his head start to spin and he had to hold the desk's side for support. Antonio ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed air.

"_Bueno, se divierten,_" the teacher bid as she walked out of the room. (Like another certain someone she's not good at reading the atmosphere.)

_This CANNOT be happening!_ Lovino screamed inside his head as he tried to focus his eyesight on the piece of chalk. _Not this! Anything but this!_

Antonio was muttering and thinking as many swear words as he could in all the languages he knew. He took one glance over at the blushing Italian and felt like he wanted to faint.  
><em>How in the WORLD am I supposed to refrain myself now? DAMN.<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino refused to communicate with Antonio. He just stared at his lap and didn't repeat anything the senior was trying to teach him.<p>

"Vargas, listen to me," Antonio pressed as he waved a language book in front of Lovino's face. Lovino didn't move. Antonio groaned loudly just as he heard the kid mutter something.

"Repeat that,_ por favor_?" Antonio asked politely, calming down. He needed to give off calm feelings if he wanted to get through to the thick-skulled Italian.

Lovino mumbled something. Antonio asked him to speak up.

"DON'T CALL ME VARGAS!" Lovino screamed, finally looking up at him. He kept eye contact for about two seconds before snapping his head back down.

Antonio stood in silence for a moment. "Then what do I call you? Lovino? Lovi?"

"Anything but Vargas," Lovino answered sourly. He silently added, "Or 'Lovi'..."

"_Querida mio_?" the senior asked. Lovino took a moment to *try* to figure out what in meant. He gave up.

"Whatever..." he mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. Antonio smirked a little.

"_'Querida mio'_it is, then. Now learn!" With that, he placed (with force) the Spanish book on Lovino's lap, making him yelp.

"NO!"

"_SÍ!_"

"I SAID 'NO', DAMMIT!" Lovino screamed again, standing up. The book fell to the ground as the junior tried to stand up to the taller student. Antonio still towered over him, by at least a full head. Lovino didn't notice when he pouted his lower lip out.

"Don't pout, _cariño,_" Antonio sighed, laying his hand on Lovino's head. Lovino slapped it off within a second.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he whined, turning away. Now it was Antonio's turn to pout.

Lovino jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

"_Soy tu tutor, que se supone que me escuchan_," Antonio told the junior. He gave the shorter student's shoulders a squeeze, only to get a fist on his nose. He stumbled away from the peeved Italian, falling to the floor.

"_Vattene via! Stai lontano!_" Lovino shouted as he yanked his backpack off Antonio's bed. He stomped towards the door and glared back at the senior, who was holding his bleeding nose.

"_Svitare!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"VARGAS!" Antonio shouted down the hallway, trying to be soft enough not the wake the other students but loud enough to make the Italian stop. It either didn't work or Lovino was just ignoring him.

"LOVINO!" he tried again, running after him. "LOVI, _QEURIDA MIO!_"

Lovino finally spun around, his face red with anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled back, not caring if he woke the other students. "_ADIÓS_!"

While Antonio liked having the junior speak Spanish, he didn't appreciate the usage of it.

"_Trae tu culo aqui,_Lovino!" he said angrily, finally catching up and grabbing Lovino by his wrist. "Listen to me!"

Lovino still refused to look Antonio in the eye. Antonio shook his arm.

"Listen. You have half an hour left with me," he said, trying not to raise his voice again.

"Then let's just talk out here for thirty minutes."

"Then it'll be an added hour tomorrow," the Spaniard threatened. Lovino finally looked at him, but it wasn't a happy look. Antonio could see the danger and hate in the golden brown color of his eyes. He tried to ignore it but stepped back.

"Get back to the room, now," he said, a little louder then he had hoped. He heard a boy stiffle a laugh, and looked over to see Francis, the Frenchman who lived in his hall. He had just opened the door when Antonio said that.

Antonio rolled his eyes and grabbed Lovino again, leading them back to the room. He didn't bother when Francis was suddenly pulled back into the room by some unknown force.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to," Lovino spat yet again as he crossed his arms over his chest. He again didn't look at the textbook, and didn't talk to Antonio unless he had to.<p>

"Say it, Lovi. Now." There was a pause.

"_Esta… es… una pluma_," Romano muttered darkly, making sure he didn't get anything wrong in fear of having to say it again. "Happy?"

"Good," Antonio smiled inside. He didn't want to get hit again. He read the next sentence in the textbook quickly.

"Say, 'Tomatoes are red, like Lovino'," he said. He only had a second to giggle before he got a fist to his gut. "_Vale, vale_. Say this: You grow tomatoes in a garden."

"You grow tomatoes in a garden," Lovino repeated in English. Antonio held in his groan of annoyance. He growled the way he had four times before instead.

"_Los tomates… se… cultivan… en un… _garden..?" Lovino guessed, giving up at the last part.

"_Jardín._"

Romano sighed, obviously upset. Antonio leaned on the desk.

"_Porqué eres tan terco?_" he asked the younger student. Lovino's eyebrows twitched and his eyes flashed to Antonio in a way that demanded "say it in English or Italian". Antonio sighed.

"Why are you being stubborn with this? Why won't you listen to me, say things right, or look at me?" he asked, in complete seriousness.

_Because I like you, _Lovino thought.

"Because I don't want to be here," is what actually came out of his mouth.

"Why not? Do you want to fail Spanish?"

_I'm just doing this to spend more time with you._

"It's hard to learn, dammit."

"I'm trying to make this easy. What more can I do; add onto the time we already take for tutoring?"

_Yes, I'd love that._

"Heck no. Never."

Antonio sighed. "Why are you being so cold? Do you dislike me that much?"

_No. I like you. I really like you. I love you. I'm happy being here. I want to stay._

Lovino didn't answer. He just crossed his arms and turned his back to Antonio, leaving the senior to bore holes into the back of his head with an angry glare. The Spaniard finally stood up and walked to the door.

"Get out." Lovino looked up, surprised. Antonio repeated himself. "Get out. If you have no more will to learn today, then get out. You have an extra hour tomorrow, five minutes added each time you say 'No' to me. In any language. Now leave. Go to your own room.

"I don't want you here." His finish wasn't as strong as it had started, but it still stung Lovino a little.  
><em><br>I don't want to leave. I want to stay._If only he could say that. Instead he just stood and half-walked half-sprinted out the door.

He didn't stop walking until he was a long ways away. He turned to the nearest door and kicked it hard (thank goodness it was locked) and screamed.

Noticing and regretting what he did instantly, he ran off as fast as he could down the hallways, not stopping until he reached his room. He locked his own door and screamed again into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Antonio looked up from his reading book when he heard the faint knock on his door. He bit his lip slightly and stood up.<p>

"Lovi," he said the Italian's name, as a way of inviting him into his dorm room.  
>Lovino tried not to brush him as he walked past him. Antonio noticed he had dark circles under his eyes.<p>

"Lovi, are you alright?" he asked. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I'm fine," Lovino growled as he lazily pulled the rolling chair out of the desk to sit on. He kept his head low and his bangs fell into his face, a single dark strand curling away from the rest. Antonio always thought he had never brushed his hair correctly, but at a closer look, he could tell that the Italian's hair was actually quite clean and neatly combed.

Well, on most days. Today the neatness wasn't present, but it still had that clean shine to it. In fact, his dark hair seemed a little damp. Antonio reached over and put his hand on Lovino's head.

_It is damp… He must've taken a shower before he came,_ Antonio thought, waiting for Lovino to slap away his hand again. He'd done it so many times already that you could clearly see the red in the Spaniard's bronzed hand.

Lovino didn't make a motion to even raise his hand.

"Lovi?" Lovino didn't move at his name. Antonio moved his hand to the Italian's shoulder, shaking him.

"Lovino?" he said, louder. With a sudden jerk of his chest, the junior sat up straight, in a daze.

"Lovi, did you get enough sleep last night?" Antonio asked, sitting on the desk to look at Lovino's face. "What kept you up all night?"

_You,_ Lovino thought. Even his brain was tired.

"Nothing…" his voice sounded even more sleepy than Lovino had expected. Antonio noticed too, and made a decision.

"Alright," he announced, standing up and pulling Lovino along with him. He led him over to the twin sized bed and pushed Lovino on it. "Get some sleep. You aren't very useful if you are tired, _mi querida._"

"What… does that mean, anyway?" Lovino asked slowly as he unwillingly slumped down onto the soft mattress, sighing as he did so.

"You will learn, soon."

Just as Lovino had settled down comfortably on the bed, the morning sun shone into his eyes. He tried to turn away from the light but it was no use. Without blinds, sleep wasn't going to happen for Lovino.

"'Tonio?" he called, too lazy to say his full name. Antonio, who had picked up his reading book again, looked over to Lovino, ceasing his humming.

"Why don't you have any blinds?"

He asked. The question he didn't wanted answered; he asked. If Antonio put blinds onto his window, that would be the end for Lovino. The thing that tied his heart to the Spaniard's would be gone (of course, Lovino hadn't taken into notice that Antonio had quite a good personality, as well).

_Please don't say it… Please don't say it…_

"Well, I could get blinds, I guess," Antonio said after a short pause. Lovino tried not to sigh.

"….How quickly?"

"Well… This is the last day of the weekend, so by at least next Saturday. Maybe during the weekdays, but probably not," Antonio analyzed. He looked over at the Italian. "Why?"

"Just asking…" Lovino mumbled.

Antonio stood there and stared at the uncomfortable student. He looked over at the window.

Lovino couldn't help but open his eyes when the light was suddenly out. He looked over at the wall's opening and saw Antonio draping his shirt over the small window.

"Now get some sleep," Antonio told Lovino with a smile. Lovino, embarrassed and infuriated, turned red and hid his face into the pillow. He allowed himself to breathe in deeply, accidently catching in the Spaniard's scent.

_Oh good gosh,_ he thought as he turned on his back. He stayed like that, sleeping, until he had to raise his arm to cover his face to keep Antonio from boring nasty holes in his face with his green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>He's too cute,<em> Antonio thought. He had watched the Italian student drift on into sleep in less than a minute, even under his heavy stare. _I guess it's true about Italians; They sleep all too easily._

Antonio smiled to himself and turned back to his book. Just to subconsciously lift his eyes to Lovino. His arm had fallen down, taking his bangs to the side of his face. His forehead, like the rest of the skin on his body, was clean and slightly tanned. Antonio felt himself flush.

"He's so adorable," he muttered out loud. If Lovino were awake, the Spaniard new he'd be pummeled to death by the kid by now.

Antonio stood up and walked over to his bed, sitting down near Lovino's waistline. Antonio glanced down at his waist, noticing how skinny he was.

"For a kid who eats a lot, you sure are thin," he said to Lovino, though he knew he couldn't hear him. He smiled and looked at the junior's face.

Tanned skin that was tinted a slight pink on the cheeks and nose. Long eyelashes that outlined his beautiful hazel eyes, even when he was asleep. A curved nose that turned up at the end smoothly. A strong but smooth chin, and slender neck. Lips a light rose-like color.

Lips so inviting to anyone when they weren't shouting colorful words and phrases at the nearest person.

And guess what?

Antonio took that invitation without a second thought.

Leaning down, Antonio muzzled Lovino's mouth with his lips. He made sure to keep the smaller student's nose open so his breathing wouldn't be disturbed, so he wouldn't wake up.

Antonio looked back down at Lovino after he pulled away. He knew exactly what he did; he didn't regret it. Not even if Lovino found out and started cursing at him and hitting him.

A small smile broke across his face, a split second before Lovino shifted and groaned.

Antonio sat there, still only about 4 inches away from his face, in a daze as Lovino opened his eyes slowly.  
><em><br>What?_ Lovino thought sleepily. He blinked a few times, staring into emerald-colored orbs. _Am I still dreaming?_

Then it hit him: when the Antonio in his dream had kissed him, Antonio—the real one— must have actually kissed him. Lovino's face flushed.

"Antoni—mph!" Lovino was starting to say something, when Antonio lost it. With his eyes open, the Italian was even more handsome. Antonio kissed him again.

Leaning over the junior and tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss, Antonio placed his hands on both sides of a trembling Lovino.

_Wha—What's happening?_ Lovino freaked out, eyes closed. He didn't hate it, but he wasn't expecting it.

"'Tonio?" Lovino burst out when he finally got free. He shrunk back against the pillow so he could look at the Spaniard without going cross-eyed. "What was that?"

Antonio smiled. "What? You didn't like that?" He kissed him shortly, barely making their lips brush. "How about that, _mi amor?_"

Lovino's face reddened greatly. That last phrase, he understood.

And Antonio knew that. His smile turned into a smirk. "This time; You aren't leaving." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia High: Spamano**

Three times. Antonio took Lovino all the way three times in just a few hours.

Now the Spaniard was in the corner of his room at his desk, burying his face in his hands. Lovino was unconscious, eagle-spread on the bed.  
><em><br>What have I done? _Antonio had asked himself many times in the past twenty minutes. He had left for ten minutes to go get a quick bite for him and Lovino to eat for when Lovino woke up.

_I thought I didn't want to hurt him… I thought I wanted to hold him…_ A tear rolled down Antonio's face. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now.

* * *

><p>Lovino squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he started to drift back up to consciousness. He felt cold.<p>

"Uhngh…." a moan escaped his throat as a sign that he was awake. Antonio looked over.  
>Struggling to sit up, Lovino used his arms to prop him. His wrists were sore, and his back and hips hurt. He couldn't remember why.<p>

Opening his eyes, he looked around a foreign room. Posters with bulls and girls on them (though not on the same one), a bookshelf, and a few papers here and there. It was too neat to be his room.

_Where… am I? _His eyes widened when the memories flooded back in, all too fast. His face flushed and his eyes got hot.

Shaking, he looked over to his right. Antonio shifted in his seat, hearing Lovino cry out.

"L….Lovi?" Antonio looked at him, slowly standing up. Lovino, of course, backed away from him.

"What?" His voice was cracked, yanking at Antonio's heart.

"I… I'm sorry, Lovino," the Spaniard apologized, trying to lock eyes with the shaky Italian. "I really am… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then why did you?" Lovino snapped, making the mistake of looking at him. His face pinched as tears rolled down his cheeks in what seemed a steady assembly line.

Antonio ran over, making Lovino cry out and try to push him away.

"N—" he stopped himself, covering his mouth. Antonio bit his lip again.

"Lovi," he tried again. He felt his voice on the brink of breaking, too. "Lovi, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I don't know why I did that, please believe me…"

Lovino refused to look at the older student.

"Lovino…" Antonio sat down on the bed slowly, and then jumped when Lovino spun around.

Antonio's back struck the mattress, mouth covered by Lovino's lips. The Spaniard's eyes widened as the junior pulled away.

"Stupid…" Lovino muttered as he laid his head on Antonio's chest. "You… You didn't have to… Do that."

Antonio knew what he meant by "that", but didn't know what he meant by "didn't have to".

"What do you mean?" he asked. Lovino looked up at him.

"I liked you. I liked you a lot," he confessed after a moment of silence.

_Past tense, of course, _Antonio thought.

"And now? You hate me?" Antonio asked slowly, looking into Lovino's eyes sadly.

Lovino shook his head. "No…. I just don't like you as much. I still like you…" He gulped and pushed up on Antonio's chest, placing a sweet kiss on the Spaniard's lips.

_This isn't like him… Does he have Stockholm Syndrome or something? No... because he isn't a hostage..._Antonio thought.

"Lovi?" he asked. "Are you alright, _querida mio_?"

Lovino nodded his head. "Yeah. Why?"

"You are acting strange. Very strange," Antonio told him. Lovino laid his head back down with a huff.

"Well then, I'm sorry. Would you rather me hit you and try to kill you?"

Antonio laughed it off. "No, it's just… not you."

Lovino didn't answer. Antonio flushed when the junior snuggled closer to his body.

"Lovi? Are you sure you don't hate me?"

"No. _Al contrario._"

Antonio smiled and looked down at Lovino.

"You spoke Spanish on your own free will: I'm surprised and pleased," he said. He dared lay a kiss on his forehead. "But… Where did you learn that? I haven't taught you."

Lovino flushed and buried his face further into the sweet-smelling body.

"I… I've known a little Spanish for a while… I just don't like it…"

Antonio's smile disappeared.

"Then why act? You could easily get a C in class, at least. Why fail?"

"I dunno." _Because I wanted to spend more time with you_.

"Huh. Haha, _eres un mocoso._"

"Shut up…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Lovino," Antonio greeted as a peeved student stormed into his room. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Lovino growled as he shrugged his backpack off his shoulder. "I just ran into my brother and that German bastard."

Antonio's eyebrows arched in understanding. In the week that they had been dating, the Spaniard learned a lot about his Italian boyfriend. One; he hated being compared to his brother. Two; he hated the German guy, Ludwig, hanging out with his little brother. And three; he hated Ludwig in general.

"Let me guess, mi amor. You insulted Ludwig, kicked his shin, and ran off to my arms," he said, joking at the last part. It got him a pillow in his face.

"No. This time, I insulted Feli."

"What?" Antonio laughed, leaning on the desk Lovino was sitting at. "What did you do?"

Lovino shifted. "I asked why he was so… gay."

Antonio stiffled his laugh. "And… you're better than him, _querida mio? _You are dating me, afterall."

"Shut up!" Lovino growled. "I only thought of that after I ran off!"

Antonio smiled. "So… You don't think of me all the time?" he asked, leaning down so his lips brushed Lovino's ear. He whispered lowly, "I think of your all the time, _mi amor._"

Lovino's cheeks got hot and he tried to shoved his fist into Antonio's face, failing as he twisted too much. He gasped and fell to the floor, making Antonio hold his sides, laughing.

Lovino kicked Antonio. "Shut up! And tell me what that blasted phrase means!"

Antonio held his stomach and wiped a happy tear away from his eye. "What phrase, _querida mio?_"

"That phrase!" Lovino exclaimed. "_'Querida mio'_, or whatever!"

Antonio laughed. "It means, 'my dear'. It's actually funny that you haven't at least guessed."

"Shut up!" Lovino shouted as he hit Antonio on the head, just causing the Spaniard to continue laughing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so is the Project almost done?" Lovino asked as he leaned on the chair Antonio was sitting on, looking over his shoulder. "I still can't believe I got paired with you for the World Project."<p>

"I can't believe it either, but I have to since I'm doing all of the work," Antonio sighed as he finished up the final product.

"There. We should be able to present this, nice and neat. But," he said, turning to the Italian student. "We both have to present. Not just me, not just you. You may also have to speak a little Spanish, and I an Italian sentence."

"Whatever," Lovino scoffed as he walked to the other side of the room. His eyes caught sight of the window.

"You still don't have any blinds, 'Tonio."

Antonio smiled and walked to Lovino, slinking his arms around his waist from behind.

"Why should I?" he asked. "After all, it did start everything; the no-blinds thing, did it not?"

Lovino only hummed his response as he pushed back against the senior. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Antonio's shoulder.

_"Ti amo…"_

"I love you, too, Lovino," Antonio smiled as he kissed his Italian's cheek.


End file.
